I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to utilizing a four way handshake to enable channel estimation and rate prediction in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), and others.
Interference is commonly encountered in connection with wireless communication systems employing any type of multiple access technique. For example, in a multinode network, a first node may receive a signal from a second node as well as interference from disparate surrounding nodes. Further, communication may be effectuated over a time varying channel with time varying interference, where the channel may be a time slot, a frequency band, a spreading code assignment, or a combination thereof. Thus, there exists a need in the art for systems and/or methodologies for improving selection of appropriate channels and rates to facilitate optimizing capacity.